


take off

by 2seokmore (2seokplease)



Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, just want my bb to be happy in space :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2seokplease/pseuds/2seokmore
Summary: space is a void.





	take off

"big bird daddy" elmo said in between sniffles. big bird heart squeezed up at this, he's seen the other cry countless times but he knew this was different. 

"yes my baby?" he answered even though it didn't have to be a question. they both knew what was going to happen. 

"please don't leave me. i don't think i can live without you." 

big bird wanted to respond. wanted to hug him, kiss him, combine his mustard skin with his lovers ketchup colored one but words would just make it harder for both of them. he gave him on last smile and then walked onto the spaceship. 

3 2 1 take off

and now they were separated. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> omg if u read this stream take off!!


End file.
